Sankaku Kankei
by XellaCara
Summary: Having set out in angst after an argument that got out of hand, Kagome finds herself crossing paths with a friend who longs for her heart. A lingering difficulty to accept that Inuyasha's happiness may not be with her, undiscovered feelings evolve as two hearts begin to flourish. A strenuous love triangle soon unfolds to find two of its participants share a substantial ability.
1. Routine

**A/N: This story takes place among episode 151, where Kagome has just been shown to revive Kikyo underwater. The scene takes place as Kikyo has since parted herself from the area, introducing Inuyasha and the others to discover Kagome alone.**

 ***I hope you all enjoy this as it is my first story! There are many AMAZING KogKag stories out there- in fact, some absolutely brilliant stories that blew me away- & growing up watching the show I had always pondered on how many aspects of the show would shift if Kagome had somehow finally fallen for Kogas lavishes of love? And ever since I had been aching to write my own development of their bond. I started it close to the original storyline, but playing out into a completely different direction*wink wink* (;**

 **Thank you so much for being here, I appreciate your interest so much(:**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Routine**

The lush forest surrounding the area almost seemed to begin closing in due to the diminishing light. The final shining cloaks of deep orange, yellow and red began to seep through the trees, grass and over the ground. The beautiful array of blended colors were now pulling over the earth, biding their farewell. Natures noises began to dull along with the light of day. The waterfall nearby was providing a soothing natural medley as it cascaded into a small pond of water below. Water of such that had previously been a still, spiritual pool of revival moments ago, now flowed with twisting deep purple ribbons of a deadly, paralyzing miasma. Other than the falls, the silence was deafening. A light tension began to envelope the vicinity. Not one word had been spoken amongst the news of Kikyo's revival.

The close knit assembly of friends stood motionless on the edge of the clearing, eyes focused on a vigilantly distracted Inuyasha.

"Will you go, Inuyasha? Will you venture in search of Lady Kikyo?" Miroku questioned with an arched brow, breaking the silence.

Shippo hung off Mirokus shoulder while Sango and Kirara stood near in silence, as the gentle breeze of the evening swayed through their hair- and fur- thus calling the night to soon cascade overhead.

Inuyashas eyes dared to shift in Kagomes direction, he was careful to note her body language. She sat on the hard earth near the edge of the water with legs bent close to her chest as she hugged her knees. Her eyes remained hidden under the cover of her bangs. He then focused back on the monk.

"That's hardly an option. Not with Kagome like this." His voice lowered before continuing. "Although I can't help but wonder if Kikyo could be hurt. She's most likely traveling in an extremely vulnerable state right now... all by herse-" He was interrupted by a soft voice coming from behind.

"Just go." Kagome said quietly as her eyes remained averted. At the moment she would prefer not to hear him speak _her_ name, especially with these new given circumstances. She allowed her clouded vision to speak for her as she stumbled upon the realization that Inuyasha will not stop until he has Kikyo in his arms once again. This visualization caused her to wince. She had just willingly given up her one chance to be with Inuyasha in a way of which she'd only dreamt of. She could not help but let her mind wander. What if she would have let the sun set? What if she never touched Kikyo before the last glimmer of day disappeared below the horizon. What if she'd have left her in the water, _unrevived._ No. That is not who Kagome is. She would never let someone die at her hand.

And besides, Inuyasha would never forgive her.

Everyone's attention now laid on Kagome, all sharing the same slight, confused gap of their mouths. Inuyasha blinked once as his brows pinched together. "Kagome," He spoke softly with a rare hint of remorse in his tone. Out of everyone, he was least expectant of having Kagome of all people, sending him off after Kikyo.

"Please don't 'Kagome' me. Just go, Inuyasha. You don't think we all know that's what you want more than anything right now?" She bravely tested. "She's out there _._ Go find her."

Kagome was troubled. And torn. The earlier occurrence ignited a low burning fire within her. Had she regretted her revival of Kikyo? _No._ Of course not! That's absurd. She would never turn her back on someone who required aid if she knew she could help. Especially Kikyo. She knew deep down within, as much as it pained her, Inuyasha would be happy to see Kikyo again. It was not without great strain on her heart, she watched the days go by as she quietly observed Inuyasha. A great part of him seemed so... broken. He would walk the earth with his friends by his side, he would laugh occasionally, and even smile every now and then. But yet, Kagome knew. Everyone knew. He marched these lands shining with pride, strength, and an overtly hard exterior yet he seemed so disconnected from the ground beneath him. He missed her. Oh did he long for her. Kikyo. The first woman he ever loved. He loved her with every fiber of his being yet he failed to protect her life. What else could possibly drive his desire more now that he knew she had returned to this earth? _He was presented with another chance._

And simultaneously, Kagome was left deprived of one.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open in astonishment. His chest rose slowly as he drew in a breath to respond but before he could manage a single word...

"And don't you dare tell me I'm wrong." Kagome snapped and heightened her tone while lifting her head to face his direction. Her sadness began to boil along with her slow developing anger. "With your unmistakable, arrogant complaints and obsessive searching ever since you found out she could be alive." She drew in a deep breath before lowering her voice. "You've changed." She muttered regrettably.

But had he really? Had he ever abandoned his quest for Kikyo? No, of course not. Kagome had allowed her overwhelming emotion to speak for her. She knew how much he longed for Kikyo. How he loved her. She held jealously in her heart toward the priestess. She did not want him to leave. Yet she's pushing him away. She wants him to find happiness and peace. But her emotions remain in a conflicting battle for the stability to accept that his happiness may not be with her.

Pride began to swell within Inuyashas chest as his expression morphed from concern to anger. "What the hell do you mean I've changed? I'm still the same guy today that I was when you met me!" He barked.

"Oh, sure." Kagome pestered. "The same guy still finding himself obsessing over a dead woman."

 _Oh she went there._ A low growl made its way up his throat.

"Only now days you've grown completely oblivious to the only people who care for you." Kagome finished as tears threatened to invade her waterline.

Inuyasha took a step backward, bewildered. "Oblivious?! I haven't forgotten about none of ya! I'm still here, ain't I? Protecting all of you!"

He shared a point. He has never abandoned his friends. He has, however, gone off in search of Kikyo on a number of occasions, thus hindering the groups protection. Thus leaving Kagome. But he had yet to _forget_ about his friends.

Kagome shifted her head to face the direction of the now completely silenced Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. But she did not meet their gaze. Instead she locked her eyes on the ground in front of them. A shadow from her bangs crept over her face as she lowered her head.

"It's clear to see our search for the remaining shards has ceased. Seeing as Inuyasha has a new desire to set out for an empty woman made of clay."

Her eyes widened. Had those words just left _her_ mouth? She was not one to insult. What had come over her? Anger? Sadness? Jealousy? All of the above? Perhaps her tolerance for Inuyasha routinely running off in search of Kikyo had at last run dry.

Light gasps emerged from the small group of friends occupying the background.

"Kagome.." Sango attempted softly to intervene but alas she had no further words. Kagome was like a sister to her, she wanted to provide some sort of relief on the situation but sadly she was at a loss.

Inuyashas fists clenched tight as he brought one up to shield his chest in defense. His brows furrowed deeply and he allowed his fangs to peak out from behind his lips. "How can you even say that, Kagome?!" He lashed out. "She's _alive,_ you idiot! Somewhere among this land, she's here! Don't you dare insult her!" Defensive growls ripped through his throat on nearly every word. His fists began to shake. _How can she bear to say those words?! Kikyos soul lives on and she is strong._ Could she walk this earth without revival or the aid of souls? No.. But she was alive now and that is all that matters.

"Oh she's alive is she," Kagome spoke with a soft, fearful voice. "So tell me, Inuyasha, can you feel the warmth of her body when you embrace her?"

Involuntarily, a hasty breath left his mouth. A quick release from the shock factor from her unexpected words. His fist returned to his side as he turned his head away from Kagome in shame.

"Did you feel blood running through her veins wh- when her lips met yours?" Her voice cracked on the last few words and it was then, a single tear spilled down her cheek.

His brows pinched together as he squeezed his eyes shut. His nose burned upon inhale. He could smell the salty discomfort of her newly fallen tears. _Dammit, she's crying_. His chest began to ache as memories flooded his mind and brought him back to that one fateful night with Kikyo. That night where Kagome had an unobstructed view of the half demons endeavors with the priestess. Although, he would never admit it aloud, Kagomes point stood true. Upon contact, Kikyo was nearly ice cold. A mere touch from her caused goosebumps to spread over his skin. And the sensation was not due to a feeling of infatuation. She had no blood running through and her body was made of simple earth from where she was laid to rest.

But _no._

He shook his head in attempt to clear the thoughts from his mind. _When our lips met, I felt her soul. Her soul is all that matters to me. Blood matters not as she is able bodied to roam and do as she pleases._ But he could not help but feel for Kagome as her pain radiated so strongly through her aura. What was he to do? This should hardly be a decision. He must stay with Kagome... on this night.

He was unable to manage a sound. Having a loss of words was not rare on this night. Not at all, as the condition seemed to have affected the others as well. Guilt began to quickly envelope his mind. How could he possibly respond.

Many silent moments passed and Kagome let out a saddened sigh as she gathered the courage to raise to her feet. Tears spattered on the dirt beneath her as she raised. He opened his eyes and turned his head upon hearing her movements. He watched as she took slow, careful steps in his direction.

They were now face to face. She raised her head as she stood in front of him to reveal her eyes.

And _damn._

Inuyasha thought that he knew the face of pain. He thought he knew the eyes of torment and suffering. That was until he was now staring into the glassiest, most painfully tormented, ill stricken eyes he had ever seen. Her face was twisted in such a manor it struck a sharp pain in his chest that nearly knocked him backward. Long glistening streams of her exposed sadness flowed down both her cheeks. They seemed never ending. Her dripping eyes were wide and twinkling the reflection of the moon. Her bottom lip trembled, both her fists were bound into a tight ball causing her fingernails to bury into the flesh of her palm. Her whole body was shaking. She looked as if she was about to willingly surrender her heart only for it to get beaten right in front of her.

She was completely heartbroken and he hadn't a single clue.

"Look... I won't leave, okay? I'm going to stay here with you." He tried, standing very still with his now greatly concerned eyes glued to hers.

The pain in Kagome's temple was immense due to the pressure of how tightly her brows pinched together. "But that's not what you want." She croaked in between sniffs.

She knew if her emotions had remained concealed from the start, he would be long gone by now. He would be searching every corner of the surrounding forest and beyond. She supposed that would have been better than this. Right? The common routine. Inuyasha running off in search of Kikyo, all the while leaving Kagome to drown in her sorrow once more.

Why were her feelings getting the best of her on this night? She had never once reacted in a way like this before. She's gotten upset numerous times before when Inuyasha had left. And she has expressed it to him, but never like this. With Kikyo back for a second time, it caused a shift in her heart. She was no longer the only one. And there was no place to fight for what her heart yearned for. For she had fallen in love with a man who loves another woman.

"I'm going to stay." He repeated softly, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder in an attempt of comfort.

"Please do not touch me." Her shoulder dipped, dodging his touch and she allowed her face to fall in her hands as she began a quiet sob. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted the comfort of his closeness. But it was all just to painful. She knew in her heart that if he had it his way, he would be taking the forest by storm.

"What? Why are yo-" His natural disobedience got the best of him and his palm found its way atop her shoulder.

"I said don't touch me!" She shouted.

And with that she ripped her face from her hands in a sudden outburst and pounded them against his chest, in attempt to create a gap between their bodies. He allowed his body to jerk backward under the sudden pressure of her hands so she wouldn't injure herself and caught his footing quickly. He had not expected her to get physical. In fact, that was the last thing he expected her to do. This was the first time. Sure, getting _sat_ was extremely painful, but _this._ The pain behind this interaction held no comparison. Her push had not hurt him whatsoever but the emotional pain accompanying the situation was just crippling.

"Kagome." He whispered in disbelief with trembling eyes and a newly furrowed brow.

"I'm going home, Inuyasha! So I won't be in the way. I don't want you to stay with me simply because I'm upset, because you feel bad. Go find Kikyo, she probably needs you the most now anyway."

Although it pained her even further to distance herself from him, she couldn't stop thinking about how much Inuyasha loved Kikyo. He wouldn't stay with Kagome because her feelings were more important to him than finding Kikyo, he wouldn't stay because he _wanted_ to comfort her, he would stay out of guilt. And he would act out of that guilt. Untruly and biased. Because he knew if he left, that would cause yet another crack in Kagomes already battered heart.

Not that it mattered now though, she had already begun to deteriorate right in front of him.

Kagome started to walk right past Inuyasha without another word or glance. In that moment time seemed to have slowed as Inuyashas radar locked on her as she drifted past him. Streams still flowing down her face. Her body was tense and she was trembling. Suffering. Breaking. She loved Inuyasha with such a burning passion. She would sacrifice her life for him. She would be prepared to die for him on any given moment if it meant saving him. She would need nothing more than just one last second of her life, one last breath to manage three little secret words to him before her soul parted from the earth. _And still he remains clueless to the fact._

 _"_ Sango, I need to borrow Kirara please." She approached the muted demon slayer and tiny feline.

"Kagome, pardon my intrusion, but it may not be wise to travel such distance at this hour of the night," Miroku suggested. "Please reconsider your departure."

"I have to leave now, I can't stay here any longer, Miroku." Kagome pleaded. There was no way she could spend the night here. Not with Inuyasha. Not with what had just transpired. She had to run away. She had to return to her own era. _Now._

"If you must leave immediately, could you allow Sango or myself to accompany your return to the well?"

"There would be no problem, Kagome, we just want to ensure you a safe arrival." Sango added. She had never seen Kagome so distraught before. How could she possibly think to travel alone in this state? Her friends were terrified for her. Especially in this newly expressed battered and emotional state.

"Kagome, please let one of them accompany you," Shippo begged with small tears welling in his eyes. "We would never forgive ourselves if something happened to you while you were traveling alone."

"I won't be alone." Kagome said as her tears slowed to a halt. "I'll be with Kirara." Had everyone seriously forgotten about the fact that she will be traveling with a more than capable neko demon. She's taken Kirara back to the well alone a few times before. Everything will be fine.

Kirara let out a loud _mew_ to advise the others she had no complaint taking Kagome back to the well.

Everyone turned their attention on the small neko with raised brows.

"Err.. Kirara we meant no insult to your skill! Our apologies. I suppose Kagome will have more than enough protection in the case of encountering danger." Miroku managed nervously.

Just when Kagome was about to open her mouth to manage a shaky 'thank you', she was suddenly interrupted by an outburst coming from behind her.

Inuyasha intervened with a loud voice. "You're not going Kagome! It's to dangero-"

"Shut up Inuyasha! I'm going! You hear me? You have no say in my decision making." Kagome didnt even bother to turn to face him. She couldn't. It was to painful to look him in the eyes right now.

"Like hell you are-"

"SIT!"

And with that the beads around his neck shone an awful purple glow and before he knew it, his head was plummeting to the hard earth beneath him, knocking him momentarily unconscious.

The loud crash behind Kagome left a ringing in her ears. She frowned. She did not want to hurt him. But she no longer desired his input. She needed distance. She didn't want to be around him.

"I don't know when I'll be back. I just... I need some time."

Sango approached her quietly and just as the two were face to face, She carefully wrapped her arms around the troubled priestess. "Take all the time you need. See you soon, Kagome."

Kagome returned the gentle hug and just as she released she found Shippo jumping into her arms.

"Please return soon." He said in between sniffs. "It's not the same here without you." She nodded before hugging him back and gently placed him on the ground.

Kagome began towards Kirara. Upon notice of her approach, Kirara engulfed herself in growing flames. The area nearby glowed with an orange radiance for just a moment before fading. Kiraras new form revealed itself behind dying flames.

Kagome was about to climb aboard Kirara when she heard the familiar jingle of Mirokus staff approaching.

"Lady Kagome, You must know the pain accompanying you is merely temporary. This to, as all does, shall pass. Many occurrences are yet to be sorted. Happiness will find it's way to your heart. I advise you to remain in attempt to seize all ponder of Inuyasha during your time away. All will be well, given time." Miroku reminded her with a gentle smile.

Mirokus words were comforting. It allowed a tiny smile to play amongst the edge of her mouth. Although she was at a loss. How could she avoid the thought of Inuyasha?

"Thank you, Miroku. Goodbye."

Inuyasha then raised his trembling, pounding head out of the dark ground upon the scene of Kagome climbing onto Kiraras back. His gaze quickly found its way to Kagomes eyes. In this moment, Kagome turned her head as if on que and their eyes met. For a brief moment she felt a warmness surround her heart but that did not last long as the ache from the earlier occurrences replayed in her mind. She immediately averted her eyes as yet another tear spilled down her cheek.

Inuyasha did not want her to leave. But he was at a loss. She wanted to return to her own time. She was upset and hurt. So hurt. But why. Had something happened between her and Kikyo before he had arrived?

"Farewell Kagome." Miroku said with a smile before taking a few steps backward in preparation for Kiraras take off.

Final farewells were bided through waves from the small group of friends as a quick spread of air gushed over the surrounding area as Kirara jumped off the ground and into the air, carrying Kagome into the sky.

Inuyasha raised to his feet and watched until Kagome and Kirara disappeared into the horizon out of sight. He turned his body in the direction of the others and began to walk towards them, then right past them without a word. His face was expressionless and unreadable.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo all turned, following his movements until he was at the edge of the forest.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded.

Nothing. Not a word. Inuyasha kept his pace and disappeared into the forest. Opposite the direction of which Kagome had left.

* * *

Kagome and Kirara had been flying for quite some time now. She hadn't put much thought to the distance between how far away from the well they had actually traveled. She had been zoned out the entire journey thus far, only now catching herself with her gaze lost in thick cream colored fur. She sighed. Kiraras ear twitched and she turned her head to peak at Kagome. She looked so hurt. So defeated. Kirara let out a soft noise, one mixed between a meow and a roar in attempt to break Kagomes concentrated pondering.

"Hmm? Oh... sorry Kirara." Kagome patted the top of her head. "I'm okay." Lie.

Furthest thing from. Her mind was moving at a thousand miles per hour, her chest was aching, and her body was weak. Kirara could tell. She felt Kagomes body tremble every now and then throughout the ride. She felt how loose Kagomes grip was. Almost as if she wouldn't mind falling to the earth at any given moment. But alas, Kagome knew Kirara would catch her before she even had the chance to leave her back entirely. Kirara let out another one of her other wordly meow-roars and returned her gaze to face front.

Kagome presumed to get lost in her own thoughts.

 _What the heck is wrong with me. How could I have let it get so out of control like that? I pushed him for crying out loud. I pushed him away from me. I should have just told him to go, shut my mouth and been over with it. Should I go back and apologize? No! Thats ridiculous! He yelled at me! But... after I yelled at him. But he got furious after I mentioned Kikyo! But... no. For good reason. I insulted the woman he loves._

She winced.

 _I'll just go back home for a few days to clear my mind. What happened tonight wasn't like me. I don't understand what possibly came over me._

Love.

 _How did I get so upset that I felt the desire to react the I did. Inuyasha probably hates me now. Gah. I need to refresh my mind. Things will be okay... with time. Miroku said so. But then again Miroku says alot of things. This is insane. I really wish I could think about something else right now!_

And as if on cue, Kirara let out a low growl as her head snapped to the right and stared below. She slowed her flight until she floated in place.

"Huh? What is it Kirara?"

Kagome traced the felines gaze. The ground below was illuminated by the brightness of the moon just enough for Kagomes vision to be considered useful. She scanned the forest and whatever she could make out through the trees. Nothing. She darted her eyes over to the large stream of water that cut through the forest. Nothing. Her eyes scanned down the length of the flowing water until her eyes reached an area where the forest was not as close to the rivers edge. A small clearing. And it was there she saw a small group of about... _five, six, seven... dog... no, wolf silhouettes_ who were also accopanied by the silhouettes of three men standing in the water. Hmm.

"Think we can sneak down there, Kirara?"

Kirara growled in protest to her request. She knew they didn't need any trouble and if they could avoid detection from strangers and potential enemies by remaining high in the sky, that's what will be done. Kirara would not face Kagome in any danger. It was her duty to get Kagome back to the well and only that. Time was still within the early hours of the evening and there were still many hours to go until any glimmer of day revealed itself.

"Please, I just want to get a better look at them. They won't see us. We'll be okay."

Kagome was now intrigued with the strangers below. She had not seen their faces nor their clothing yet she had a draw to them. The quantity of the group, wolf to man ratio, rang one to many bells and seemed oddly familiar to her. And come to think of it, Kirara must have known them too. She had stopped her flight completely upon nearing their presence.

Kirara beared her fangs and slowly began to descend into the forest slightly east from where the mystery group stationed in order to avoid detection. She was planning to approach them from behind. In high hopes, without getting discovered. Kirara took note of the wind, which was fortunately in their favor tonight. It flowed from the groups direction towards herself and Kagome. Luckily, their scent would be carried off in the opposite direction, concealing their position. Nonetheless, Kirara strongly believed they should not be doing this. Everything she had previously thought moments ago had been contradicted by her desire not to upset Kagome any further, forcing her to comply.

As Kirara neared the ground, she did not land. Instead she glided just above, carefully maneuvering through the trees and over the twists and curves of the earth into the direction of the strange group. Her pace slowed as they approached thick greenery and bushes which lined the very edge of a small cliff that dipped down right into the clearing where the men stood in the river nearby. Kirara slowly floated towards the cliffs edge, grateful for the barrier of chest high bushes in between them and a decent sized fall into the mess of jagged stone lining the rivers edge. Finally, her paws met the ground.

Kagome quietly climbed off the felines back and tip toed toward the bushes. Quiet crunching of pebbles and dirt made their appearance on every step. She peaked over the lush greenery and studied the area below. The brightness of the moon reflecting off the water illuminated the area greatly. She could make out every tree standing at the forest front, every boulder lining the rivers edge, the small but wide waterfall just upstream continuously cascading into the flowing water below, the small pile of freshly caught fish lying over leaves on the ground near the water... her eyes shifted slightly down stream as she found what she had been looking for. Seven large wolves gathered around either side of the river. Some laying on their stomachs with their heads perked, others stood further from the water, while some stood near the waters edge with two front paws standing in the gentle flow. The only sound which radiated the area was the pitter-patter of flowing water. Even the wolves were silent. And the men... were all nicely illuminated by the moon but none facing her direction. The trio stood scattered from one another in knee-deep water, bent over forward in position, their palms held steadily above the water while their claws barely dipped into the flow. They were catching fish. Her eyes narrowed as she carefully studied their back profiles one at a time. Upon gaze of the third man, Realization struck her.

Wolf pelt loincloth: check, torso armor: check, large bushy tail: check, wolf fur shoulder plates: check. Kagomes eyes narrowed further, attempting to make out the blurry features under the moving water. Aaand... wolf fur shin guards: check. Her eyes moved up his body. Wolf fur headband with black hair tied up into a ponytail... check.

Her eyes widened.

"Koga."

 **A/N: AND SCENE! Haha, I am SO grateful for anyone who has reached the end of the first chapter! I am in hopes your interest is peeked! I would absolutely love to read some feedback! Please do not be shy to review, I would appreciate it greatly(:**


	2. Caught Up

**A/N: Firstly, I just would like to give an ENORMOUS thank you to those who have taken interest! It's widely exciting and I appreciate you SO much^_^ Secondly, I would like to disclaim all rights to InuYasha and its characters. The anime/manga and all its entirety belongs rightfully to the marvelous and awe-inspiring creator, Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Now, onwards with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Caught Up**

"Would ya two morons stop movin' so much!" Koga growled at his comrades.

"S-sorry K-Koga, it's c-cold," Ginta and Hakkaku replied in an annoyingly peculiar sync.

The three stood in chilling knee deep water, water that was admittedly a tad colder than usual on this night, while a cool breeze swept over the land. Their hair softly swayed with the pull of the air. It was a quiet night. The usual swish of the trees blowing back and forth, rustling armies of leaves colliding into one another, the wolves quietly panted and paced around the dirt allowing tiny whines of impatience to occasionally escape them, and of course the soothing trickle of flowing water. Given there was not the usual abundance of fish wriggling down stream, it hindered chances of arriving back to the cave with confidence and a smile. Koga had a pack to provide for. Fish was not by any means the ideal choice for a group of carnivorous wolves but upon heavy search up and down the forest, no boars were to be found. He had to make due and at minimum, return with just enough for everyone to have something for the night. And it definitely did not help with two shaking wolf demons disrupting visibility of the water through unnecessary rippling.

"If the water hasn't numbed ya up by now, either ya get out or I need ya to focus!" He sharply hissed out the last word in frustration.

It had been difficult to gather enough food during the last few weeks to sustain everyone at the cave. Perhaps it was the change of season? Perhaps not. Perhaps Koga's own ability to focus wholly was at fault. The tribe leader had much on his brain. With thinning advances to scavenge daily, a strenuous drive to discover Naraku's whereabouts and needless to say, a persistent and forever burning impulse to know if _she_ was okay.

"We-were tryin' our b-best, boss!" They shivered, palms held shakily over the water.

He sighed. "Just try to control yourselves alright? We gotta scoop up a few more before we can start heading back." He prompted before treading upstream a bit in attempt to distance himself from those two fools. Fools they were but Koga knew he would, without hesitation, take the life of anyone- or anything - that so much as attempted to cause them harm.

The wolves raised their heads and watched him attentively as he distanced himself upstream. Whimpers of concern left their bodies. Two of the smaller, less experienced wolves began to gallop near the rivers edge until they were alongside Koga. Who hadn't gone _to_ far. Only a few yards ahead. The wolves whimpered loudly at their leader once more.

"I know, I know you're starvin'. Won't be to long so pipe down, alright?"

The two wolves obeyed with one final whimper. Their ears flattened against their heads as they lowered their bodies to the ground. Once settled, they turned in unison towards the delectable pile of freshly caught fish sitting right across the river, stacked neatly over large green leaves. The two famished canines drooled.

As Koga neared the small waterfall ahead, he felt his skin begin to sting as the chill of the deepening water slowly rose up his legs. He disregarded the sensation and continued on, the bare bottoms of his feet slowly indenting the soft riverbed, allowing small clouds of dirt to puff up into the water and quickly after, settle into his prints. But suddenly, one unfortunate step landed him into an unseen dip in the riverbed with a splash and he found himself in deepened water risen past his hips. He groaned.

"Just my luck, huh?" He said to himself before retracing his steps backward into shallower water. _Had no intention on gettin' the tail wet tonight but shit's just been flyin'._ He thought to himself as he allowed his tail to remain underwater, now swaying with the chilled, gentle flow.

"You doin' alright over there, Koga?" Ginta called out from downstream.

Without turning back, Koga raised a hand in the air and dismissed them with a single wave.

Koga was straightforward majority of the time with a wild attitude and substantial concern for survival. Identical to an actual wolf, he has always been intuitively in sync with his natural instincts and would never hesitate to act upon them. However, his utmost heartfelt emotions, remain hidden deep within him. Held with no intention of release. However he, as any other, allowed certain issues to linger within his mind. He was not easily distracted by any means but something in the air had him on edge tonight. He felt an unusually great sense of defensiveness surround him, but he could not for the life of him distinguish what for. There were no enemies nearby nor any approaching demon presences, nothing seemed off about the land surrounding, he nor Ginta nor Hakkaku were wounded, and his pack had experienced no loss in a decent amount of time. So what could this uneasiness be the result of? He felt an inordinately great strain to protect. But to protect what? Nothing at the moment could possibly be considered in danger.

Moments passed as the three steadied patiently in the water, paying close attention for any river inhabitants to make an unfortunate final pass under one of the clawed hands eagerly awaiting above the surface.

All of a sudden Kogas eyes instinctively darted upstream as two large silver bodies hastily wiggled their way over the edge of the falls, and soon... toward their death. He smirked.

"Here we go boys," He called, eyes locked on his prey. "Be ready."

Koga stood nearest to the approaching fish, while Ginta and Hakkaku took two places further downstream.

 _Three pairs of claws. No chance they're gettin' away._

The fish were a mere twenty feet away as the eager wolf demon waited, carefully observing them as they danced along the riverbed. Oh man was Koga ready for this. He could see it now; his claws piercing through the scales of one of em', burying deep into their head, robbing it's last glimmer of life. He was ready to do the job and get out of this _damn frigid water_. However, his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a sharp pain felt on the heel of his left foot. He quickly yanked his foot forward as his eyes scanned the water, causing a small splash above the surface, disrupting visibility. And expectantly, a disturbance under as well. His distracted eyes shot back to the position of the fish which he found were now swimming in place, unmoving. _Dammit_. A hiss left Kogas lips as the heel harboring his new wound began to sting. He looked down once again into the settling surface to see a thin ribbon of blood exiting the back of his heel, flowing slightly downstream before dissipating among the water.

 _You're fucking kidding me._

The injury itself was not heavily painful, but the timeliness of the occurrence was incredibly eyes frantically searched the riverbed around him in attempt to stand still as he was trying not to cause any further ruckus in the water.

Ginta and Hakkaku had noticed Kogas fidgeting and lifted their heads to focus on him. They both raised a brow as he looked rather strange with his eyes jumping around the water, looking vastly irritated. Concern crept over their features as their excellent eyesight took notice of the thin stream of red flowing from beneath the surface of where Koga stood. Soon enough their concern quickly diminished as their mouths began to twist into a smile, holding back laughter as they discovered the culprit creeping away under the crystal clear water from where Koga stood. A single giant crayfish.

Hakkaku raised a straightened hand to shield his mouth as he whispered toward Ginta. "Go figure. The young and powerful leader of the wolf demon tribe finds himself fatefully outsmarted by a crayfish." The two began to burst out into a silent chuckle fest.

Koga's ear twitched and he shot the two slackers a deadly glare. Upon notice of Koga's warning, their quiet laughter halted immediately as their mouths shrank into a small line. Koga then shifted his body so he could inspect the area behind him and sure enough, there was that damned coward on the bottom of the riverbed crawling away with open pinchers. Koga growled before sweeping his good heel right into the hard exterior of the formidable crustacean, lifting it up into the water, allowing it to get caught in the running flow. Ginta and Hakkaku's gaze followed the now tumbling crayfish as it swirled past them down stream. Koga lifted his foot out in front of his body to inspect his injury. A single, clean, horizontal gash across the back of his heel was to be seen through the water. It seeped small streams of blood. _How could that little bastard have managed such a cut?!_ Koga exhaled hard in annoyance.

"You sure showed him, boss!" Hakkaku congratulated while holding a fist in the air.

"Shut up!" Koga snarled through his teeth whilst returning his foot back to the bottom of the river.

He had enough of this. They've spent an unnecessary amount of time here. His eyes reverted back into the direction of the fish to find them missing! Of course. _Dammit all._ He turned to face his comrades but before he could manage a single word...

"Behind you Koga!" Ginta warned.

Koga's eyes shot to the right. It took him nearly half a second to sense the quickly approaching silver body. He shifted his weight, stealthily launching himself out of the water. He was fast. His movement was blurred and the sudden jump had barely caused the water to stir. Small waves sent off in all directions forming a perfect expanding circle from where he had leapt. Whilst midair he leaned his head backward and his body followed, completing half a back flip allowing his line of sight straight down over the fish. He smirked as gravity did the rest.

Ginta and Hakkaku watched in awe. They adored their leaders imposing skill. Even envied it, for fair reason. How could they not? That was a pretty damn impressive display.

How To Catch A Fish With Style 101, brought to you by Koga.

A swift blur launched itself from under the water and landed on dry ground in front of Ginta and Hakkaku, who were still shaking in the river. Beads of water dripped from the tips of Koga's hair, the fur of his armor, and down his skin. He had initially intended to leave this area mostly dry with nothing but dampened shin guards. Yet there he stood, soaking wet. But meh, he got the thing done even having a little fun with the kill to conclude. His fingers hooked under the fish's gill, slinging the unlucky creature over his shoulder.

"Got him." He said slyly with a wink.

The wolves broke out with loud, echoing barks that radiated through the trees in excitement for Koga's win.

"Ahh! Well done, Koga!"

"Yes, that was truly amazing!"

"Alright, alright. Let's not get carried away." Koga raised a palm in front of him. "C'mon fellas, this'll do. Let's get outta here."

* * *

Kagome quietly observed her wolf friends from her secret position atop the cliff. The cool breeze swept through her bangs, stirring their natural placement. She watched as Koga grabbed the arms of his comrades and assisted them out of the water. As Koga and Ginta made their way over to the pile of previously caught fish, Hakkaku remained near the rivers edge, staring into the water a ways ahead. Kagome watched as he crouched over the water before jumping in headfirst. She cocked her head. A few short seconds passed before Hakkaku surfaced, squeezing a large, flopping fish of striking size against his body. The large fish struggled for freedom, flopping viciously against his hold. He strained heavily for the creatures submission when suddenly, the sound of a piercing slap echoed through the clearing as the fish's tail pounded against the side of Hakaku's face, knocking him back under the water. Kagome's hands quickly pulled over her mouth, muffling her gasp. A second hadn't even passed before Koga introduced himself into her line of sight, jumping in the water to aid his comrade's dismay. Mere seconds passed before he surfaced with Hakkaku slung over his shoulder, and his fingers under the gill of the large fish.

Shortly after Hakkaku had come to and they had all recuperated, she noticed their shoulders begin to bounce in laughter before making their way upstream, tracing the edge of the river, each carrying a string of fish over their shoulder, seven wolves following closely at their heels. Her distance had left their conversation inaudible the entire time and she hadn't heard a single word they said but from what she saw... they seemed content. The edges of her mouth tugged upwards ever so slightly, managing a weak smile, as her eyes dropped down into the tangle of bushes below her.

 _What would happen if I went down to say 'hello'? No... that would be so weird! What would they possibly think? Little ol' me coming out of absolutely no where... in nearly the middle of the night! But... then again..._

She blinked once before letting out a soft sigh. She moved her gaze back to the slow shrinking pack as they ventured further into the distance. She refused to admit to herself that Koga would be more than happy to see her. Overjoyed, even. However, she would have to explain why her only source of protection was Kirara. And what they were doing flying around in the dead of night. And more importantly, where the hell Inuyasha was. Not that Koga believed Inuysha was very skilled at protecting Kagome anyway, but anything would be better than having her travel alone. And that on it's own would just turn into an entirely way to messy conversation. What, was she to pour her heart out to Koga and exclaim her frustration on Inuyasha's feelings toward Kikyo and how much it pained her? Was she to explain why she was making such a hasty to return to the well- the well Koga had absolutely no knowledge of!

Kirara stood patiently nearby as she also watched the strange wolf demons slowly begin to disappear up river. She then dipped her head down and nudged her nose under Kagomes hand in attempt to catch her attention. Kagome noticed Kirara's gesture and turned toward her, tracing her hand up over Kiraras nose and onto the top of her soft head. She gently stroked and Kirara began a deep purr.

"I'm sorry I made us come down here, Kirara. Thank you. We can leave now." Kagome offered with a weak smile.

She allowed her stare to linger just a while longer but before she could conclude, she felt a small presence climb atop her shoe. She froze. She felt a long body begin to tug on the fabric around her ankle. She carefully moved her head down to find an absolutely horrific scene. A small centipede was slithering up the length of her sock! She immediately let out a loud, high pitched squeal as she began to jump up and down, causing quite the scene. Kagome stomped around the patches of grass, crushing small flowers and mushrooms that peaked through the soil. She even brushed up against the bushes a few times, causing their leaves to rustle- but thank goodness for them as they acted as a barrier to a very horrific result.

Kirara watched, confused, as Kagome leapt around the area in sheer horror with piercing shrieks leaving her body in a rhythmic fashion. She had no clue what could have possibly happened to Kagome. In attempt to calm her- and more importantly shush her- Kirara hastily bounced along side her movements in hopes of Kagome accidentally running into her body so she could enwrap the startled priestess with her large, fluffy tails. After a few tries, Kagome's back finally thudded against the side of her large body and Kirara took the chance to position her tails in front of Kagome, trapping her. She then proceeded to lay on the ground, with her back facing the cliffs edge, softly pulling Kagomes body down with her. The two landed on the ground with a quiet thud. Finally having ceased the poor girl of her shrieking; Kirara lowered her head to lick the side of Kagome's cheek. Kagome found herself in a daze with clouded vision that soon revealed she had been enwrapped in thick, soft cream colored fur. Upon allowing a few seconds to pass as her mind cleared, she hastily lifted her foot in the air to discover the wretched creature no where to be found. Kirara carefully observed Kagome while she sat nestled against her fur. _Of course, one evil slithering demon was just not enough_. She sighed heavily before squeezing her eyes shut as memories of her very first encounter with Mistress Centipede flooded her mind.

"Stupid centipedes." She muttered.

"Kagome?" An uninvited yet familiar deep voice filled the silence.

Kagome gasped as her eyes sprang open while Kirara's head shot into the direction of the voice. She began a low growl as a dark figure slowly made it's way out of the shadows of the trees ahead of them. Kagome's sudden fear quickly diminished as the shimmer of the moon peaked through the tree tops, illuminating the features of the approaching body.

It was him.

"Uh... h-hi Koga!" She attempted enthusiastically.

A slightly damp, vastly concerned looking Koga but nonetheless... there he was.

"Kagome..." He repeated, pinching his brows together. "What are you doing out here..." He looked to the left. Then to the right. Then back at Kagome. "...on your own?"

Kagome nearly choked. She was at a definite loss for words. She couldn't possibly come clean on her true intentions. She would never find it in herself to reveal her sudden curiosity for the pack. Nope. No possible way.

"Well I um... I was just... I-I needed-" She stuttered as her eyes moved randomly around the forest floor.

"Are ya hurt? I heard you screaming from up the river aways. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You heard me from all the way over there?" She asked as her shy eyes found his.

"We we're about to pick up speed when we heard your shriek comin' from up the cliff. I told the boys to stay back while I checked it out."

"Oh? So, you knew it was me?"

"Of course I knew it was you. I'd know that adorable squeal from anywhere." He added with a smile before folding his arms in front of his body. "So, are ya gonna tell me what you two are doin' out here?"

Her cheeks began to warm. Oh no. There it was. Of course he wasn't simply going to ignore the fact that she was wandering in the dead of night without the rest of her group. She began to nervously twist her fingers in the fur of Kirara's tail.

"We we're-" She paused, taking a moment. "We were heading back to Kaede's village and stopped to rest a while."

He raised a hand near his face and tapped his cheek. "Kaede? Oh, yeah, that old hag."

Kagome's brow furrowed. "Why do you have to call her that?" She snapped. "Couldn't you of just stopped at her name? She's a very close friend of mine so don't insult her."

All of a sudden, Kagome's eyes stilled and her face stiffened. Time began to slow as her mind filled with the pain-stricken, frustrated expression of Inuyasha's face from earlier events in the night. _'How can you even say that, Kagome?! She's alive, you idiot! Don't you dare insult her!'_ His voice played over in her mind as she felt her chest begin to ache.

"Sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to..." He noticed her new expression. "Look, I won't ever say that again, alright?" _What's gotten into her? It ain't like her to lash out like that._

As the sound of Koga's voice filled her ears, pulling her back into reality, she shook her head in attempt to clear the thought of _him._

"How's your foot?" She blurted out of no where, raising her expressionless eyes.

"My... foot?" He raised a brow at her before bending his knee forward and tilting his head to the side to inspect the nearly healed wound. Whilst doing so, something dawned upon him. _Had she been watching us?_ Her unexpected outburst brought amusement upon him.

"How did you know about that?" He questioned with his head tilted to the side, a slight smirk curving the corner of his mouth.

Kagome raised her brows and popped her lips. _No, no, no! How can I be so stupid?!_ She raised to her feet but remained in place, close to Kirara's body. Kirara stood with her, staying close to her side.

"Well you see," She chuckled out of nervousness. "While we were flying, I noticed some wolves around the river..."

"Mhm," Koga's suggestive smile grew slightly.

"And I asked Kirara to land up here so we could get a better look..."

"Okay," He added, amused, as he leaned on the trunk of a nearby tree.

"And when we got here, I recognized the three of you... standing in the river..."

"Oh, did you now?" He was having way to much fun with this.

She pursed her lips. The soft deepness of his voice had never been intimidating to her before, why now? Honestly, what else could she possibly have to loose at this point?

"...and I was curious." She admitted, unable to maintain eye contact any longer.

"So you were spyin' on us." He prompted, revealing his fangs behind a now ear to ear smile.

As if her cheeks couldn't get any redder. "No! I wasn't spying. We just... wanted to be aware of our surroundings!" _Yeah, that's believable right? Safety is a highly justifiable priority!_

"We? _Kirara_ here didn't seem like she had much of a choice gettin' dragged down here with ya."

Kagome swallowed hard before parting her lips. But alas, no words could find their way out. So instead she stood there, motionless with deep rosy cheeks, unable to meet his gaze. Koga chuckled at her nervousness. He decided that he had his fun and wasn't seeking to discomfort her any further by pushing the subject.

He sniffed the air. "Say, where's that mutt. I know he's gotta be around here somewhere."

"He's not here." She muttered regrettably.

"Not here? Surely your joking. That incompetent half-breedcouldn't possibly be as stupid as to let you travel on your own." He lowered his hands to rest on his hips as he scanned the forest once more.

She chose not to speak and there was silence. Koga stared at her for a moment, studying her expression. _So it was the truth. That damned half demon let her go on her own!_

"Damn that Inuyasha. How could he be so careless?" He asked with hints of repulsion.

As the sound of the name filled Kagome's ears, her eyes lowered as she fell into a blank stare. Her body fell weak and she dropped to her knees, then on her bottom, knees bent to the side. Kirara brought her head close to Kagome's face before nudging her shoulder with her nose. Koga's eyes widened at her unexpected descend toward the ground. Not wasting a single second, he was right in front of her. Kirara immediately shot him a glare before wrinkling her nose and allowing him a better look at her fangs.

"Relax, would ya, cat." He said as he knelt in front of Kagome on one knee, an arm resting on his thigh. "I _love_ Kagome, I ain't gonna hurt her."

Kirara narrowed her eyes at the strange wolf demon. She did not trust him. A deep growl echoed in her throat as she towered above Koga. This was not supposed to happen. She was to take Kagome back to the well and nothing more. How was she to relieve Kagome of this situation? She knew Koga was a persistent one and he wouldn't let her out of his sight if he picked up anything unusual about her. She had to plan with caution.

He leaned in toward her but upon closer view of her face... disturbance struck him twice over. Her skin was pasty white, her eyes were swollen and trembling and there were dry trails leading down her cheeks, revealing the paths of where steady tears flowed not long ago.

He blinked before pinching his brows together. "What happened to you, Kagome?" He asked with immense worry.

Silence.

"Kagome... ya gotta talk to me." Concern pierced through his chest and his mouth went dry.

Silence.

"Kagome, please. You were cryin'. Tell me what happened." The beat of his heart accelerated and his skin now radiated heat.

Not a word.

 _Damn._

Koga was at a loss. The entire mood had shifted and Kagome's dulled aura radiated a _specific_ sadness. One Koga was not familiar with. Her heart was aching. She seemed so torn and her eyes glared at the ground with a cloudy lifelessness. It shook his very core to see her like this. Accentuation of his concern was no great obstacle at the moment. What bothered him even more though, was his deep desire to attain the understanding as to _why_ she suddenly fell so disconnected.

Without warning, his mind started to race and he felt the temperature of his blood begin to rise. His nostrils flared and the tips of his fingers twitched. And there it was. That powerful, unjustifiable need to protect which just hit him with an indescribable force.

"Tell me where the mutt is, Kagome. I'll kill him for sending you off like this!" He snarled, growls ripping through his throat.

"No." She whispered, eyes staring at the dirt.

His brows released, taken back by her flat response.

"He didn't send me off." She blinked at the ground.

"Tell me he's not the reason why ya shed tears."

 _Why did he have to be so persistent?_ Although, who was she kidding, this was Koga she was speaking with. 'Persistent' is an understatement.

She sighed. "We got in an argument so I left." She responded bluntly. No sense in attempting to avoid the truth any longer.

A few moments passed as he allowed the information to process. However, his newly agitated state got the best of him. He _needed_ to know what that stupid mutt had done to upset Kagome _this_ much.

"An argument?" He inquired, suppressing his burning desire to bolt off in search of Inuyasha's throat.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said flatly.

His chest rose as he inhaled hard through his nose before tearing his gaze from her. She had walked him through several emotions in a matter of minutes. When he had first heard her call of distress from upstream- his first instinct was to prepare for an upcoming kill. But upon discovering her nestled close to her cat demon friend on the forest floor, provided relief along with a great wave of joy to flow over his soul. He loved having her in his presence. Regardless if they were around the company of her group or alone in the middle of the forest; She brought clarity and tranquility into his life. She made him want to be a better man. Hell, he altered the way he and his entire pack ate for her. Although he had to admit, not having a pathetic excuse for a half demon prying himself between them given each and every interaction with her, was shown entirely much more enjoyable. However, even with Inuyasha no where near, Koga still found himself barricaded due to Kagome's newly subdued state.

He pondered for a minute, allowing a moment to calm himself and sort out the highest plausible option for the situation. He turned his head back to her and found her eyes staring into the ground. He traced her gaze to the forest floor, then back to her.

"We don't have to talk about it, Kagome." He spoke with a gentle voice as he lifted a hand and his palm, without hesitation, gently caressed the soft flesh of her cheek. "I just need to know that you're okay."

Her eyes widened at his gesture. Nervousness surrounded her body. This was the first time he had ever done _this_. She had, at least, expected him to grab her hand and hold it in between his before boldly expressing his love for her. This was nothing close to what she could have possibly presumed. Therefore all she could manage were a mere two words.

"I'm okay." She said, almost whispering.

She did not want to lie to him, but what other choice did she have? If he were to go off with intentions of confronting Inuyasha, well that would just be an inevitable recipe for disaster.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the warmth of his hand penetrating her skin. It felt so comforting. Her saddened eyes decided to meet his at last. Were his eyes always _this_ blue? The pain Inuyasha had inflicted on her heart banished from her chest for a brief moment as she found herself loosing her breath in the rich depths of Koga's eyes. Her eyes twinkled and she found herself leaning into his touch. Her cheeks instantly flushed a rosy pink.

Koga's lips parted slightly to her reaction to his touch. All of a sudden, he fell into seizing captivation. She was _so_ beautiful. They were now the only two living souls on this earth. Being just inches away from her body and having her large brown eyes locked onto his caused an aching desire to ingrain every detail of her face forever into his memory. The way her cheekbones curved so magnificently, the way her long, beautiful eyelashes fluttered when she would blink, the way her deep chocolate eyes would twinkle under moonlight, the way her _lips_ were shaped so perfectly _._ His heart skipped a beat. _So... perfectly._ His mind flourished.

 _Self restraint. Self restraint._

"I'm glad. That's all I need to know." But suddenly, and without warning, he rose to his feet. "But I'm takin' ya back to the village." He said with a smirk while holding his hand out to her.

That unspoken moment of pure loveliness, pure bliss, reminded him to live for tomorrow. To survive. For there there could be something special awaiting in everyday. Just like that short but ever so sweet, wonderfully delicate moment he had just shared with Kagome. Damn she was everything pure and more.

She was taken off gaurd by his sudden movement and flinched. Her eyes followed him and landed on his out held hand. "Huh?"

"You heard me, c'mon now, let's get goin'. Don't wanna worry that old- I mean Kaede now would ya?" He stretched his fingers out toward her.

"Koga..." Kagome managed unsurely. She knew Kaede was not expecting her arrival, but of course she would not say a word.

"Alright, alright. You hitch a ride with the cat. I'll follow." His smile widened.

"Koga." She stiffened her voice.

He raised his brows.

"There's no need for you to escort me back. I'll be fine." She stated directly. And even if he was to _follow_ , what's the point of coming along if they won't really be traveling _together_ in the first place? She would be in the air with Kirara, and he would arrive at the destination far before they would. It was a tad puzzling to Kagome.

She did not want to disrupt his evening any further. She had already taken up a great deal of his time. And besides, the village was _not_ her destination.

"Kagome, it's no big deal, I want t-"

"Hakkaku and Ginta are probably worried sick by now."

He slowly lowered his outstretched hand. "Those two? Don't worry about em'. They'd know if somethin' went wrong up here and they'd come runnin', no hesitation."

"But... what of those back at your cave,"

"My pack knows I'm out here for them. They know I'll return. I'm gonna send Ginta and Hakaku back with the fish." He paused to check her expression before an idea hit his brain. "Is that what your worried about, Kagome? _Ruining_ my night?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I...yes."

Koga lowered himself to her eye level once more. "Kagome, I wouldn't have taken this night back. Although I gotta admit I wish that _mutt_ would stop causin' ya such a great deal of pain." His brow furrowed with thought of the despicable half demon. "But I'm glad we caught your eye even if it meant I'd only get to see ya for a short while. Now how about we get goin'?" He finished as he gave her a smile, his fangs beaming.

Kagome blinked at him with parted lips, the blush on her cheeks showing no signs of diminishing. There was no way she was letting him accompany them. No. Possible. Way.

But alas...

"Okay." She said as her shoulders slouched in disapproval to her own disobedience. Were her thoughts finally rendered useless to her actions?

"Be just a second," He said with a wink before speeding over to an unlined opening near the cliff, launching himself over the edge to inform his comrades.

Kirara made a noise, breaking her own silence and calling Kagome's attention to her. Fuzzy black ears drooped down and she tilted her head at Kagome, relaying an obvious message.

"I'm sorry Kirara, what other choice did I have? He would of never left us alone." She shrugged.

Kirara let out a strained whimper before her ears flattened against her head and her eyes saddened.

Kagome frowned at the poor felines down turned eyes. "I'll let him take us to the outskirts of Kaede's village, no further. That's where we'll say our goodbyes and once he's out of sight, we'll make our run for the well." She raised a hand onto Kirara's head and patted gently.

Suddenly, a quick rush of air zoomed through the area, causing Kagome's hair and Kirara's fur to whip in the direction of the wind, also rustling nearby leaves as Koga presented himself once more in front of Kagome with a smirk and an open hand.

"Let's go, Kirara." She said with apologetic eyes before turning her head and grabbing Koga's hand.

* * *

Glowing color of a radiating orange flickered through the doorways of small huts and atop torch posts. Tiny burning red embers floated along the evenings breeze before quickly dissipating into the air. Soothing chirps of nearby crickets melodized with one another while the croaks of pond frogs echoed with the pitter-patter of flowing water. Small pebbles were crushed into the dirt under the weight of four lonely watchmen patrolling the village grounds. Farmers, parents, children and the elderly all stowed away in their warm homes, deep in slumber. All was well on this peaceful night in Kaede's village.

About half a mile away, atop a hill just above the pathway leading to the village, Koga stood with his eyes in the sky, awaiting the arrival of _his woman_ and her large cat friend. He had expected to arrive before them, given his superior speed. He shifted his focus onto the distant millions of stars. Their sparkle immediately welcomed Kagome's face into his mind. Her eyes twinkled the same way, maybe even a little brighter. He was in hopes that she would arrive soon.

Giving into his impatience, he removed his gaze from above and looked down onto the village below. It was dark and the clouds had since robbed the moon of maximum brightness. However, visibility was of no issue given his enhanced eyesight. His eyes moved around the layout of the village, familiarizing himself with small details including the bell tower, the chicken coops, horse stables, winding dirt pathways forking out to every building. His eyes shifted. The rice fields were of impressive size, they curved far back into the distance. He shifted back. As he began studying the architecture of a single wooden hut, grizzly memories of the past indiscreetly flooded his mind. Memories of how he would do similar to what he was doing now. Scoping. Organizing. Planning an attack. Except this time around he had no intention on ever setting foot in a village again. He exhaled hard as he closed his eyes, attempting to rid his mind of the horrid thoughts when a seemingly cued rustling was heard coming from the village. His eyes snapped open to find the orange light, pouring from one of the huts, expanding over the ground as a small child moved aside the bamboo door shades and hurried behind his home, with a handheld shovel, out of sight.

 _Is this were Kagome had grown up? Hm. A well-resourced, humble village. Suits her well._

A few short moments passed before Kirara made her appearance from behind the horizon of shadowed trees. He noticed immediately and eagerly awaited their landing. Kirara began her slow descent toward the hilltop where Koga stood. As she neared, Kagome became visible and happiness spread across his features.

At last, Kirara's paws touched the grass, indenting the green strands upon landing. She wouldn't let her striking red eyes off him and she watched attentively.

"Was startin' to think ya got caught in a cloud or somethin'." He teased as he held out a hand, offering to help her down.

Kagome flung her right leg over Kirara's body to meet her left. Upon doing so, she had made the simple mistake of miscalculating the height and lifted a tad too high, offering Koga an unintentional half a second of unobstructed view of a white cotton fabric and a sliver of Kagome's inner thigh. Koga immediately clenched his jaw and the muscles in his face stiffened. Thankfully, she had ignored his hand and hopped off Kirara on her own. If she would have accepted his gesture, she would have discovered the indescribable clamminess of his hands.

"So Koga," She started.

He gulped. _Shit! Does she know I saw!?_

"Uh huh?" He replied shakily, wide eyed.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit!_

"How was your run?" She asked sweetly.

 _Ohh thank goodness._

"It was good, fine. I was- it was fine. Mhm." He cleared his throat and he palmed the back of his neck.

Kirara tilted her head to the side and Kagome raised a brow at his odd behavior before nodding and quickly dismissing it. "Good to hear. Well, thank you for helping me return safely. I guess I'll see you around!" She stood in place, waving to him, with an open smile.

He stood there, a bit bewildered, his elbow still held in the air. He lowered his brows and looked over to right incoherently. _She's sending me off?_ Within the same second, Kagome involuntarily moved her eyes over to his raised arm. The fur of his shoulder plates barley shielding the _very_ well defined line of his structured bicep. She closed her mouth and her waving hand began to retract shyly to the side of her face. She watched as the hard - well she could only assume hard - muscle rippled with his small movements as he continued to stroke the back of his neck.

He peaked back at her without moving his head to find her eyes on his...

 _Oh?_

He turned his head and she quickly averted her eyes, unable to hide the new rosy tint of her cheeks. He barely held back a grin. He had noticed her stare, but of course he would never let her know that. What an interesting moment. It pleased him.

"I was thinkin' to walk ya from here." He suggested, breaking the silence.

"It's okay, Kirara and I are gonna fly down." She shrugged lightly.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Thank you, Koga." She said with a gentle smile.

He presumed she was probably tired and in great need of sleep. She had been traveling nearly the entire night after all. Although he did not want her to go nor did he wish to leave. But he was not going to keep her from her rest.

"Goodnight, Kagome." Feeling it may not be best to hold her hands in his, he instead took a few steps backward before turning around and starting a slow jog. Before picking up speed, he turned his head and called back at her. "If that mutt ever gets to be to much for ya, ya know where to fine me!" He lifted two fingers to his head. "Be seein' ya." And parted with a wink as swirls of wind began to wrap around his body.

And before she knew it, he had disappeared over the horizon.

She sighed heavily and slouched forward. "Man, that was rough."

 _Meow-roar._

Kagome looked down over the village for a moment, then into the direction of which Koga had left, then finally to her feline friend. "What did you think of that, huh?" She asked. "He was... a little different tonight."

Kirara snorted.

"Nevermind, let's get going." Kagome giggled as she hoped on her back and the two soared into the night sky without wasting another second. Kagome was grateful for the landmark of Kaede's village. She had the well in her foresight within minutes.

Kirara landed softly on the grass and Kagome quickly hopped off her back. She walked with small steps through the clearing as she approached it. The one and only portal connecting her home in the modern era to the feudal era. The Bone-Eater's well. There it was, dark aged wood and thick, leafy green vines protruding from inside the damp stone lining of it's interior. She carefully placed the tips of her fingers on the edge of the well and proceeded to stare into the empty darkness before turning back to look at Kirara.

"I owe you big time for this, Kirara. Thank you so much."

Kirara let out a low friendly roar as she bowed her head. She was filled with relief to finally get Kagome to the well.

Kagome stepped one foot in at a time before sitting on the wood edge. "Be safe heading back!" She leaned forward. "Oh, and don't tell Sango or the others we ran into Koga, okay?" She gave her a warm smile accompanied by a wink before leaping into the dark abyss. As soon as she left the well's edge, it emitted a growing, beautiful white and purple luminescence for just a brief moment before lowering and dissipating completely.

Kirara turned her body opposite the direction of the well, curling one paw up as she gave it one last look before bolting high into the night sky, the red and orange flames enwrapping her paws and tail slowly blending into the distant millions of shimmering stars. Her mission was complete.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow this chapter took me 7 days to complete. I apologize for the wait! I am my own beta. Clearly no where near perfect and I over punctuate religiously. I do my best to decide on the best possible word choices for every scene. You ever find a story with an AMAZING summary but then you attempt to read one chapter and your like _i thought this was supposed to be a love story not a college vocabulary checklist._ (no hate, I promise!)Hahahaha... Nope? Just me? Okayyy...this is awkward lol. Anyway, I am in hopes it was worth it and you enjoyed their first initial interaction. I planned ****quite** **a bit** **of dialogue for this one but only a few touches into their emotions. OH and also VERY IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE: If you happen to be one of the rare few who take interest in this story and wouldn't mind knowing when the eff the next chapter is coming, I update the progress of my next chapter along with an estimated time frame as to when it will be published right at the top of my PROFILE BIO. I think this covers just about everything, stay tuned friends! Be seein' ya(; P.S. send help. this authors note is a mess and far to long.**


	3. Once A Fool

**Before we begin,**

 **guest comment on chapter 1: Why art thou triggered? Your inquires claim that of a fool. You seem to harbor tremendous belief of creativity limiting only to successful creators. 'Fantasy' defines as fiction. FanFiction is present for those of all writing skill to allocate their wonderful and vast talents, especially those who are shameless to offer stories of seemingly improbable circumstances. If you claim to despise inconceivable character pairing, may I suggest that if you notice, for example, [Kagome H., Koga] tagged under a summary; may it even slightly occur in your brain that story will not pertain to you. (enter Sesshomaru voice) I'm not feeling particularly magnanimous today so with that, I say to you, (insert not a very nice word here) off.**

 **Authors Note(s): Can I please shine light on the open-hearted souls who favorited/reviewed SK given only a mere 2 chapters have been published! I do not deserve you lovelies! I was indeed taken back to see the number 9 aside my 'Favorites' bar. You. Are. Amazing. Truly and simply amazing JUST like the rest of my wondrous band of story followers and reviewers, your interest really does mean the world and stars to me. (sniff) OH! Also, I discovered how to insert a proper page break! Lol, I feel so silly. It's crazy simple.**

 **Now then, Onward!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Once A Fool**

Whispering hisses blended with low sizzling pops as the crackle of campfire pushed heat onto the skin of three surrounding travelers. Upon occasional breeze, a soft jingle emitted from a yellow gold shakujō nestled against deep purple robes. Robes of which harbored a slowly but surely dozing monk.

Miroku's eyelids resisted the urge to surrender to his fatigue. However, calming sounds of a cascading lullaby had slowly caused his tiresome lids to droop into submission. Tucked at the monk's knees lay young Shippo, completely overtaken by his own exhaustion, curled up in a neat ball on the ground. Across the fire, Sango sat atop her calves, very much alert, with her arms laid neatly across her thighs. An index finger tapped impatiently against her knee as vigilant brown eyes darted around the treetops, open sky and the eerie darkness between the trees. A breeze flowing through their campsite caused her ponytail to sway gently with the pull of air. She had decided against removing her armor due to the overwhelming uneasiness that grasped the very core of her mind. Her eyes shifted to meet the gleaming whiteness of the moon. She had kept a keen eye on the floating orb as it glided slowly across the night sky prior to Kirara and Kagome's departure.

They had been gone for hours.

A low groan was muffled through closed lips as her tapping increased.

"I'm going to search for them." Sango spoke abruptly, her sudden voice overpowering the gentle melodies of midnight.

Startled, Miroku's lids snapped open to reveal tiny red veins invading the whites of his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his blurred vision before raising his head to face the source of the sudden voice.

"Sango?" He murmured as his sight adjusted to discover her hardened expression through the tips of flickering flames.

Shortly after Miroku's inquiry, Shippo shakily pushed his body up into a sitting position. His tiny fists raised to rub his eyes as a tiresome yawn escaped his mouth. He to, were found blinking multiple times to adjust from slumber. It was then, a sudden movement rose from behind the campfire that pulled him from his limp state. He watched as Sango rose to her feet with Hiraikotsu gripped tightly in hand as the hefty weapon hung over her shoulder.

"What worries you?" Miroku tried again, now fully alert, watching her stand.

"Something's not right. It shouldn't have taken Kirara this long to return." She kept her eyes glued to the sky for any sign of her beloved feline friend. But alas, she was greeted only with the faint twinkle of stars and patches of dark clouds passing overhead.

"We must remain patient, dear Sango, for we are a fair distance from the well."

Miroku had no doubts that Kirara could handle herself excellently amidst any matter. Granted, he could not predict the exact moment when Kirara would return, he would have to do the necessary in order to keep Sango and Shippo safe in the meanwhile. Although he could shamelessly admit to not being a matchless opponent by any means and had no doubts in Sango's superior battle abilities. Nonetheless, he felt responsible for keeping them out of harm's way. And try as she might to shun his assurances, keeping them safe and _unseparated_ is what will be done.

"No." She ripped her gaze from the sky and squeezed her eyes shut. "Have you failed to notice the moon has traveled over half the sky?"

Feeling unjust, Miroku lifted his head to face the sky above. Shippo mimicked his actions. They found their gazes traveling across the stars to find the moon hanging somewhat far right of the night sky. Sango had been correct, a significant amount of time had indeed passed. However, there was a considerably decent length of night remaining until daybreak.

"I'm leaving." Sango stated, interrupting their thoughts. She then turned her back to them and began to walk with haste in the direction of where Kirara had taken off.

How could it possibly be that it has taken Kirara this long to return? Sango had no doubts that Kirara would ensure Kagome her utmost protection. She would not steer Kagome nor herself into any face of danger. Not to mention her stealth during flight was impeccable. Even more so, her agility. Kirara was quick. Swift. Rapid. She would waste no time during a mission. Unless, faced upon an unpredicted obstacle, that is. Sango winced.

As thoughts of Kirara and Kagome encountering danger crept into her mind, she widened her steps, quickening her pace.

"Sango, wait!" Miroku called, struggling to his feet before engaging his weary legs in a slow jog as he followed after her. Shippo tilted his head as he remained on the ground near the fire, awaiting the unpredicted matter to unfold.

Sango stopped in her tracks upon hearing his plea. Perhaps she could at least further express her concern, say her goodbye or even offer them to accompany - _no_. No, this was something she felt was her responsibility and hers only. She would not drag Miroku and Shippo blindly into unknown darkness. She has had extensive experience traveling at the dead of night. She remains highly aware of potential threats and is by no means easily distracted. Her expertise in weapon wielding is phenomenal as she is capable of adjusting the tide of battle in her favor. Despite remaining the one member of her group who holds no demonic or spiritual power, she is highly comparable to her comrades in knowledge and battle capabilities. She could protect herself. Her vast amounts of knowledge regarding demons, earned her title of an extremely vital resource when encountering challenging situations. Her strategies where rivaled by perhaps only Inuyasha.

 _Inuyasha._

Sango's gaze traveled down through the corner of her eye to find a very familiar _indent_ in the earth beside her.

"This is his fault." She said coldly before reverting her eyes to face front.

That imprudent, chaotic, harebrained _dog_. If only he had for once, allowed Kikyo to _just be,_ then Kirara and Kagome would still be present and not wandering who knows where at the dead of night. But _he_ just couldn't resist opening his _big mouth_ to express his concern for the since passed priestess, especially in front of Kagome of all people. Kagome! Regardless of what was said, everyone knew Kagome had spoken no lies. Even though her reproach had grown harsh, Sango empathized with the pain of Kagome's heart. The pain of devoting such precious time and energy into one person, all for them to betray your loyalty and return to the arms of another. Or in Sango's case; several _others_.

Miroku slowed his heavy steps before stopping in place a few feet behind her. His head felt a tad dizzy from standing so quickly having just arisen from slumber. He pondered her words for a moment while staring at the back of her head before shifting his gaze to the ground beside her. The ground revealed a single, uneven crater surrounded by loose pebbles and uplifted dirt. Upon realization as to who Sango was referring to, he found his words reluctant to emerge. He had intentions on discussing the matter impartially. He would take no sides, and he certainly would not upset Sango further. _Please do not upset her further. Please choose the right words._

"Surely we can all agree, Inuyasha is not a particularly meticulous fellow, but he had initially decided against parting with Kagome, given her state, rather than running off in search of Lady Kikyo."

Sango's brows pinched together. Was he attempting to _defend him_? Surely he was joking. He must be standing behind her half asleep! Otherwise, he wouldn't dare provide fallback for that idiot half-breeds wrongdoings!

"Don't kid yourself, Inuyasha is a fool and you know it." She huffed, ice lacing her words.

He exhaled quietly through his mouth. He couldn't help but sort through the perspectives of both Kagome and Inuyasha even further. Yes, Miroku was very aware of Kagome's great discomfort during the half demon's routinely departures, thus rendering her breaking patience and sudden outbursts appropriate... to an extent. However, provided Inuyasha has continued to harbor deep feelings for Kikyo, he could comprehend the frustration behind his upset when Kagome had insulted the woman he loves. But that alone could not bring justice to the situation. Try as he might, Miroku struggled to discover a fair and just balance between the two disputants.

"Now, now." He raised a palm in the air. "I to, believe he is indeed a fool. Although there is a high probability that Inuyasha had felt interrogated, therefore he felt a natural desire to defend himself." He paused, lowering his hand. This one is going to be a long shot. "And Kagome _had_ gotten physical wi-"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "So you're saying this is Kagome's fault?!" Sango turned her body in an outrage to face the incompetent monk. As she did so, Hiraikotsu whipped a gush of air into Miroku's direction, leaving his bangs to settle awry. "Kagome travels by our side with a battered heart, awaiting the next time Inuyasha's nose will twitch before he runs off after another soul collector."

Although Miroku had expected a reaction of such, he was still a bit taken back. Thus rendering only one response available. "I unders-"

"It's clear you don't." She hissed, looking him straight in the eye. "Kagome stands idle to all of Inuyasha's decision making. If there is so much as a simple notion involving Kikyo, Kagome may as well dissipate into thin air."

Sango paused a moment, examining his expression. His jaw was lightly clenched as he focused his attention on her, remorse filling his gaze. He was very well aware of Inuyasha's mistreatment and negligence toward Kagome. Twas' true, Inuyasha would never do as little as to check Kagome's expression upon catching Kikyo's scent. However, Miroku held strong belief that Inuyasha would not betray his devoted protection of Kagome given there be any threat present.

Not to far away among the outskirts of the clearing, perched high above the ground; Amber eyes reflected the rapid flickering of campfire. Soft white ears twitched upon hearing Sango's statement. Clawed fingers gripped the trunk of the tree, easily penetrating its bark, leaving behind deep indents. Anger swelled in his chest yet he chose to remain hidden among the shadows. The fabric of a deep red robe hung over thick branches, gently swaying with the wind as its inhabitant continued to listen attentively to the unfolding conversation.

"Given that may or may not be true, one cannot deny that Inuyasha is and always has been extremely protective of Kagome. I am certain he would not leave her side if he had suspected any danger."

Miroku was simply attempting to extinguish the flames of an eager burning wild fire within Sango. He was in dire need to somehow suppress her unfavorable notions toward Inuyasha. Although Inuyasha was by no means cleared of the argument with Kagome, it just would not help if Sango acted out of pure bitterness because of the half demon's careless actions. He did not wish for her to leave, but he knew there would be little which could be done to prevent her from running off in such urgency. If she was set on heading into the night, he would be left with none other than only two choices; Grab Shippo and embark blindly with Sango in search of Kirara and Kagome, or attempt to calm her upset by reassuring her with soothing words. Somehow he knew one option majorly outweighed the other.

Ignoring his statement, Sango continued. "Kagome cares for Inuyasha with immense passion. Despite their daily arguments and petty disagreements, she remains by his side. Her loyalty surpasses that of any comparison."

She soon found herself recalling many events in which she had witnessed Kagome's natural selfless nature first hand. It is truly unbelievable. The way Inuyasha would always dismiss Kagome's kindness and deviously switch any given situation around to make her appear as the villain. Sango had never once found herself disagreeing with any given 'sit' command. In fact she believed Kagome - given her forbearing nature - almost _too_ forgiving. If Sango had any say in Inuyasha's punishment, she would have sat him into the next century.

"She battles fearlessly alongside him, protecting him to the best of her ability, she even gifts him with special food from her era, she tends to all his injuries and bandages his wounds despite his complete lack of appreciation and gratitude." She paused to take a breath. "She's encouraging, understanding, and forgiving. She displays qualities no other would fathom gracing Inuyasha with." She inhaled deeply before retracting the anger from her tone. "Her patience with him astonishes me."

Sango tore her eyes from his to instead stare at the ground, her bangs nearly shielding her eyes. Meanwhile, Miroku could do nothing more but stand in place. He had no argument, not that there had been one to begin with, but everything Sango had said about Kagome was the truth at it's finest. She willingly sacrificed her happiness to an unrequited love.

"A fool indeed," Was all he could manage, never breaking eye contact.

Shippo sat in the background, close to the warmth of the fire. He had tuned in carefully to their conversation and could do very little to stop the tears from forming on his waterline. The manner in which Sango had expressed Kagome's selflessness only intensified his anger toward Inuyasha. _That idiot!_ Kagome is incomparably extraordinary but Inuyasha's comprehension is so clouded by the thought of being with Kikyo to even notice. He has got to shape up soon and realize what good he has right in front of him… before someone else comes along and recognizes Kagome's true potential.

Shippo was ripped out of his own thoughts by an undismissable rustling coming from a single tree not to far from where he sat. Sango and Miroku had not taken any notice, but Shippo's enhanced hearing caused his heedful focus on the tree. Fear quickly overtook his body but it was short lived as he watched a familiar red fabric begin emerge from the darkness. Shadows pulled over the figure, revealing long silver hair and fuzzy ears. Shippo found amber eyes glaring over at him.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo inquired quietly, narrowing his eyes at the half demon.

Wasting no time, Inuyasha shifted his focus on the distracted Miroku and Sango, still unbeknownst to his presence.

Sango sighed at the ground, her breath trembling. "This is wasting time. We've been discussing what had _gone wrong_ rather than focusing on the matter at hand." She turned her back on the monk yet again. "I will be on my way. Kirara and Kagome could be in danger."

Just as Sango was about to make her break for the forest ahead, she was stopped in her tracks by a familiar voice coming from behind.

"You don't gotta run off, Kirara will be back any moment now." Inuyasha called to her, sarcasm tingeing his tone.

Sango and Miroku turned in unison to see an expressionless Inuyasha taking slow steps in their direction. They were indeed unexpectant to see his face, of all others. He sure had a lot of nerve returning so soon after his unannounced departure earlier in the night.

"And just how do _you_ know that?" Sango hissed, rage rising in her chest upon seeing the half demons approach.

Surprised by her tone, a wave of irritation flowed through Inuyasha's body.

"If you quit bein' so huffy, maybe I'll tell ya." He taunted with a low voice.

Sango scoffed, unimpressed by his shrewd remark.

Just then, Shippo decided to introduce himself into the dispute by quickly scampering his way between Sango and Inuyasha.

"You idiot! If you weren't so stupid, Kirara and Kagome wouldn't have left in the first place!" Shippo shouted up to the half demon.

Confounded by Shippo's sudden appearance, Inuyasha immediately waved a fist at the small fox demon. "This doesn't involve you, ya little runt! I'm surprised you hadn't involved yourself in this shit fest earlier on."

Sango groaned, calling attention to herself. "You insolent _dog_ , this is their safety we're talking about!" She retorted with knitted brows.

Inuyasha gaped at her for a moment. _Insolent d- Was she serious?_

A nearly inaudible growl rumbled from within his chest as he focused on the infuriated demon slayer once again. "Her scent is getting stronger. She'll be here soon." He said, attempting to mask his sudden uneasiness as he folded his arms.

He too, had felt concern for Kagome and Kirara. Something in his gut refused to settle. He was just as prepared to run off in search of them as Sango was, maybe even a little more. But having caught onto Kirara's approaching scent, he took notice on how Kagome's was not accompanying. She must have made it back to well safely.

"Inuyasha, so you have decided to return." Miroku stated plainly, interrupting the small quarrel.

"Yeah, but I can only confirm my mistake. All I'm comin' back to is you two talkin' me down to no end." He challenged, anger seeping into his words.

"Come, come Inuyasha," Miroku offered gently. "There is no need to anger so quickly."

"No need?" Inuyasha scoffed. "I decided on returning to make sure you're all safe only to barge in on you two rippin' me a new one!"

"I beg to differ as I do not recall neither Sango nor myself speaking your name in atrocious vain."

Miroku told no lies. He was now very much aware that Inuyasha must have listened in on their conversation from behind the cover of trees. So there was no need to deny. Sango stood visibly upset and had no hesitation expressing her feelings. She believed that Kirara and Kagome could be in danger because of Inuyasha forcing Kagome home due to the overwhelming heartache he bestows on her. But she had not attacked his name with purpose to draw blood. She simply stated the truth and only the truth. She hardly nipped at his persona, only doing so when validating earlier occurrences that happened between Inuyasha and Kagome. A large majority of the time she spoke was spent uplifting Kagome's qualities. All else that was said simply stated Inuyasha's true irrational groundlessness.

"Oh, right. So the next time one of you traitors call me a fool, I'll be sure to take it as a compliment." Inuyasha shot, pushing the argument as he shut his eyes and turned his body.

He wanted one of them to fire back at him. He was going to prove them wrong. Every single one of them. He wasn't the only one at fault. Kagome's behavior was entirely more to blame. She acted out of sheer stupidity, crying for no damn reason… even putting her hands on him! He said he was going to stay for crying out loud. Why had she insisted on continuing to push him away? The tight fold in which he held his arms loosened. _Why had she been so upset?_

Sango shifted her weight from one leg to another, her edginess spiked by the snide comment. Miroku's features stiffened. He could feel his patience slowly being chipped away by the half demons ignorance.

"Inuyasha." He started, faced only to long silver hair. When he got no response, the grip held on his staff tightened.

The hardened tone of Miroku's voice only presaged the upcoming conversation as the voice rang in Inuyasha's ears. His lids raised and white ears swiveled backwards, amused by the seriousness lingering in the monk's voice.

Miroku spoke once again, this time heightening his bravado. "Have you no remorse for Kagome's sadness?"

Amber eyes widened, stunned by the unexpected question. Inuyasha's arms returned to his sides as he slowly turned to meet Miroku's gaze.

"Do you truly believe you have committed no wrongs? You have not a sliver of guilt for your transgressions?" Inquired Miroku firmly.

Inuyasha's stare was blank. No such fear was present in his system but immense concern and confusion had enveloped his mind. His thoughts twisted and clashed as his mind began to race. He had not a clue as to why Kagome had broke down. For all he knew, she overreacted - more than usual - and ran off back home, completing their common cycle. However, he suddenly recalled that once every month, Kagome's emotions spike dramatically, not to mention she reeks of blood and cotton, but yet she had no visible wounds! It was truly mind boggling. He remembered attempting to confront her about the strange commingle of smells only to find his face buried deep in the ground shortly after his nose brought him a little too close to her skirt. He quickly shook away the horrid memory from his mind.

"Look, I have no idea what the hell her problem was. All I do know is that Kagome overreacts. That's who she is. And if you know what's good for ya, you better tell me what the he-"

"Inuyasha." Miroku's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed deeply. The dark hair hovering low over his violet eyes, as he spoke in a disquieting, fear inducing tone. He demanded focus. He demanded proper demeanor. He demanded cooperation.

Inuyasha felt the shift in Miroku's aura as an ominous heat radiated off the monk's body. It was a very unfamiliar vexation, completely unbeknownst to Inuyasha that Miroku was even capable of such displeasure. The monk and half demon glared at one another for a few moments while Sango's eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them, Shippo mimicking her actions, eagerly awaiting the events to follow. She had never heard Miroku speak in such a tone. Had that sound really came from his body? She could not deny how strangely intimidating Miroku's mere voice had become.

Inuyasha was truly riling _everyone_ up tonight.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to speak, but before any words could leave his lips, a loud, throaty roar echoed over the sky. Amber, violet, chocolate and green eyes all lifted their gaze into the stars above.

Sango was the first to spot the fast approaching body of fur, gliding through the sky with flames engulfing her paws and tail.

And their eyes met. And then another roar.

"Kirara!" Sango called out to her dearly missed feline friend as she ran further into the clearing, tears filling her waterline. An immense wave of relief washed over her entire body, soothing her mind at last.

Kirara carefully descended to the earth, landing directly in front of Sango. Just as her paws touched the ground and her flames subsided, she found small familiar arms wrapping around her neck as her partner brought her into a warm embrace.

Sango lifted her head from Kirara's fur, her tears dampening the cream colored mane, and began to stroke her head softly. "You're okay. I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried." She managed between quiet sobs, releasing her upset. The large cat began a loud purr before gliding her long tongue along Sango's cheek, earning her a joyous giggle.

"Welcome back, Kirara." Miroku greeted warmly with a gentle smile as he and Shippo walked over toward the reunion. Inuyasha scowled at the monk's quick change in tone as he remained planted in the background.

"I'm so glad you're back! We've missed you!" Shippo proclaimed.

"Kirara, had your journey been without interference? Is Kagome alright?" Miroku asked, leaving everyone with a silent feeling of shame for not asking about Kagome's wellness sooner.

Inuyasha focused attentively on Kirara, awaiting her response.

Kirara's large red eyes gazed at Miroku for a second, thoughts of halting her mission to suppress Kagome's curiosity, thoughts of Kagome jumping around the forest in sheer horror for a complete unknown reason, thoughts of… that strange wolf demon claiming love for Kagome and interfering with her return to the well raced through Kirara's mind.

 _Oh, and don't tell Sango or the others we ran into Koga, okay?_

Kirara had almost allowed a whimper to escape her as she remembered Kagome's simple request. But her resistance proved effective as she bowed once in front of Miroku, confirming Kagome had made it to the well.

Miroku offered her a smile before walking over to Sango, who was still latched onto her beloved feline. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything is alright Sango."

Sango lazily lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I suppose the distance to the well had been further than I thought." She sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Miroku. Please forgive me."

He rubbed her shoulder. "Do not apologize, my dear Sango. I am in no such need of forgiveness. You love Kirara, hence your great concern for her. Your actions were that of complete selflessness and your words spoke none other than the truth." He shot Inuyasha a quick glare before returning his eyes to meet his womans.

Inuyasha tucked his forearms together into the entrances of his sleeves. He watched as the reunited group began to walk past him, heading toward the warmth of campfire. Not one word had been said to him since Kirara's return. However as Kirara approached, walking closest to him, her fierce red eyes met the amber glow of Inuyasha's. And his attention was grasped immediately.

Kirara was specifically instructed by Kagome not to alert the others of their _encounter._ But try as she might, she could not ignore a strange feeling picking at the back of her mind. She knew what she must do. She refused to cause a stir and alert Sango or Miroku that something had transpired, instead she had a seamless plan. One of innocence and utter coincidence. And above all, totally believable. Inuyasha would catch it. She had no doubts on his sensitive nose. Although she was concerned that the scent lingering on her fur may have been whisked away during her flight back. Nonetheless, she had to try.

Nothing horrible had came of their encounter with the wolf demon, he had not hurt Kagome. But Kirara remained with vivid recollections of the sudden spike in the wolf's aura in the midst of his conversation with Kagome. And Kirara had not missed the building presage in her mind upon feeling the sudden emission of territorial dominance and possession pulsing from the wolf. She feared for Kagome, for she was not his. She did not belong to him nor did she seem so little as to require his presence, but yet Kirara felt his vigorous, aching desire to claim her. She had to inform not her partner, not Miroku nor Shippo. But someone she knew could comprehend the danger of a pack alpha's desire.

Wolves mate for life, and Koga had crystal clear aim intent on capturing Kagome's heart.

The others would not have picked up on anything unusual about her glare, perhaps maybe Shippo, but Inuyasha knew she was attempting to relay a message. Kirara made no noises, she hadn't even moved her head. She just stared into his eyes and he read the concern in her gaze as if she were presenting him a scroll.

 _Something happened._

Kagome had made it through the well safely, but something had undergone during their travel. Inuyasha could not pinpoint what it was exactly but it caused intense ponder to envelope his mind. Kirara was trying to bring attention to, or warn him of _something._ Their gaze did not break until Kirara had passed Inuyasha entirely. He stood there, rather dumbfounded, insisting more information. He knew he was not to inquire any questions at the moment, Kirara's intense glare warned him of that much.

As he was about to turn his body to return to his perch in the trees, he was stopped by the sudden whip of Kirara's tail, unknow to the others, right in front of his face. The tip of her tail grazed his nose as a quick gush of air blew through his bangs and over his features.

Annoyance struck him and he demanded an answer.

"Yo, Kir-"

And then he inhaled.

And time slowed.

What was this scent? He knew this scent. It was dangerously faint, but there nonetheless. He inhaled again, only deeper. The scent was quickly dissipating as Kirara's tail distanced itself from Inuyasha as she kept her pace with the others in order to avoid detection. He shut his eyes to enhance concentration. He inhaled once more. Strange notes of river water mixed with the musk of cave gravel filled his nostrils. The scent played in his nose, reluctant to offer a true identity. Hints of wet fur peaked through the faintness. _No, not Kirara's fur._ This was the fur of another being. He allowed his thoughts to deepen. His nose wrinkled at the unpleasantness that began to accompany his slow breaths. The scent actually reeked. Horribly.

Inuyasha's eyes opened carefully to reveal a marvelous amber tint, glistening with anything but approval. His brows slowly pinched together as his jaw clenched. Oh, he knew this scent. He knew it far too well. That was it. There was no mistaking it.

So, Kagome and Kirara had run into an obstacle. A puny one to be precise.

Inuyasha turned his head to see Sango and Shippo snuggling close to the warmth of Kirara's fur as she lowered her body to the ground while Miroku sat in close proximity, his back supported by the mountainside. Inuyasha listened to the faint giggles and soft wishes of sweet dreams and decent slumber. His eyes lingered over his friends for a few moments. The glow of deep orange danced over their bodies as they drifted into serenity. The ongoing fire flickered a reflection in his eyes that only enhanced their molten goldness. His eyes shifted to find Kirara's sight set upon him. Inuyasha peered back into the redness. He offered her a slight nod, one of approval. The large feline simply stared back, unmoving before lowering her head atop her crossed paws and slowly allowing her lids to break the gaze.

Inuyasha slightly lowered his body before engaging his muscles in a launch off the ground. He landed quietly atop a branch in the tree he were previously perched. He settled, his back against the trunk, one leg hung off the bark while the other were positioned closer to his body. His eyes scanned the darkness of the vicinity, the moon having since been muffled by passing clouds, offering little illumination of the endless sea of tree tops.

 _Not tonight, maybe not tomorrow. But I'll find ya. And you're gonna tell me every damn thing I want to know._

 _Wolf._


End file.
